


500 years

by Funfactskiddos1705



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funfactskiddos1705/pseuds/Funfactskiddos1705
Summary: The BAU is called to assist on a case in Portland. Although no one has been murdered, people have been acting weird and the mental institution has been filling up at alarming rates. The local PD calls in the team to investigate, thinking that there is something fishy.Warning: Drug use, flashbacks, Male/Male. mental institutionNone of these characters are mine expect the unsub
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

Portland, Oregon

2:24 PM

The day was just coming its peak, as the young couple sat down at the café. The sun was high in the sky, well as high as it can be in the dead of winter with snow falling. The recently fallen snow was glistening. Across from each other they smiled, the man taking the woman's hand in his. As they waited for the barista to bring over with their drinks, they watched outside, chuckling as they watched children lead their mothers to go visit Santa in the local mall. 

"You know I've always wanted children," The male of the two chuckled as he watched in awe of the small children. Something about the holidays just makes people want a family. Maybe it's the closeness that people experience, or maybe baby fever is just higher. A redness found it's way to his olive skin. He looked at the female, slightly smaller than him and ivory white. He noticed that she was still looking out the window and wondered if she heard him. 

The female, being shocked, tried not to notice what he said as he squeezed her hand. "I, uh, I never got you as a family-" She was interrupted by the barista coming over and handing the drinks to them. With a smile, the woman thanked him. She thought to herself how much he liked his sweater. 

The couple took their first sips, it tasted delicious, just like every time that they came here. The man let his eyes closed as he drank, hoping that he didn't upset his fiance . Before he knew it, they were both done with their drinks. The linked hands, and in doing do walked from the cafe. 

Everything went dark. A familiar darkness as if sleep welcomed them its warm embrace. Oddly, with the bustle of children and parents, no one seemed to notice the passed out couple. When they woke, though, they were not in the street. They were in a dark room, and although they should've been stunned, they sat there numb, feeling nothing. 

A light from somewhere in the distance turned on, showing the face of a young male, his left hand still on the pull cord of the light. He chuckled as he saw them. Their eyes had a familiar reconistion to them as their pupil dilated and he smiled. "Ah yes this is going to be fun." He laughed, and so did the couple, unlinking hands, the woman sighed. 

"Ah yes fun , indeed." She growled as the younger of the three untied them both. He was dressed in a sweater and black jeans. He smiled at the girl, and starred at the man, waiting for him to speak. He gave the girl a nod, as she made her decent up the stairs. 

"Go home," he told them. But the woman didn't she stayed in the house, with the younger man, as did the other, almost mute, man. She sat on the couch, sighing as did the two men . The younger of the two sent her to go to the store, making sure she was seen so that it wasn't a "kidnap". She got into the younger mans truck and sped off, not like her at all, as the snow was falling and the roads were icing up.


	2. Case File

Penelope Garcia, in her usual bright colored outfits, came bursting through the door of the briefing room. Derek chuckled as she fumbled with a load of case files in her arms. She shot him a glare, if looks could kill, Derek would have been the next file in their hands. He chuckled even harder, knowing that she couldn't hurt a fly. 

When she handed it to Spencer, he opened it immediately, scanning and all together memorizing the texts that laid out in front of him. He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, yawning slightly. It had been a rough night for him, his mother was switched to a new medication, and he flew to visit her, coming back only hours before having to leave again for work. I need to stop pulling these all nighters, the sleep will end up being the death of me. Statistically-

His thoughts were broken by the sound of Penelope, racing to get the board up. She sighed and JJ looked at her concerned. "What could be this important that you're rushing?" She asked worry in her voice. Penelope just shook her head, trying to get the board up, as she did she cursed something under her breath. Reid stood up, walking over to her and put a hand on her back. "Uh, I can get this up. Go sit down, you look worried." He said gently, the tone of his voice calming Penelope some. She sat down where he was, her checks flushed red. 

"Baby girl," Derek whispered, as she sat down. "What's gotten in you? Where's that cheerful smile of yours?" His face showed worry, this wasn't her norm. 

"It's the case," she sighed, "why can't we just do a case about missing puppies or, you know, something not so dark?" Hotch looked up at her from the case file he was holding, "You do know that if puppies went missing, they were probably being used for-" he stopped seeing the nasty look she was giving him. "I know, I know, do you think I'm dumb? I jut am sick of all these cases!" 

Spencer cleared his throat, interrupting the conversation at the table. "Do you want me to continue or do you want to do this? I already memorized the case file." He said, holding out the remote to her. She shook her head. "Boy genius," she started getting up, "although you can ramble off facts like no bodies business, and well, to be frank pull off anything like nobodies business, you don't have the exact same flair when telling a case." She smiled and winked at him as he sat down. He was grateful he didn't have to speak in front of the whole team, he didn't know if he was going to be able to without yawning. 

"In the past 24 hours, 9 people have been admitted to the Stanley David Psychiatric Ward. Every one of these people," She said pulling up photos of around 20 people, "have the exact same reason for admittance -" 

"So were dealing with loonies?" Rossi asked chuckling. Knowing Garica hated to be interrupted. 

"That's whats odd, none of these people have a history of mental illness." She sparked. 

"First off, let me ask what everyone's thinking," Derek mussed, "what were they admitted for? If they don't have underlying mental health issues." 

"That's were this gets weird, each of them were found in public, around people they knew. And when admitted, they say they shown signs of DIDs, without you know, switching in and out of personalities. They just changed all together, and not in a good way. " At the sound of DIDs Spencer shuttered, thinking of Tobais Hankel. Derek saw him and whispered, "Don't worry pretty boy, I'll have an eye on you this case. I won't let no one kidnap you again." With a chuckle, Spencer's tension released, but JJ's increased knowing that she was the reason he was in that mess. He has recently became clean and that was the last thing any of them wanted was him to fall back into it. 

She pulled up an image of a middle aged Eastern European man, "This is Anglov Hospon, he was admitted by his wife's sister, Nedda, after repetitively hitting his wife." She shook her head, "his wife ,Jovanna, is in intensive care right now. There were no other signs of domestic violence in the couple. The police already went to the hospital to get her statement. She apparently isn't pressing charged by saying," She went to pick up one of Emily's case file that she hadn't opened up yet. 

"She said, ' The look in his eyes, I knew it wasn't him. I've never seen that look, just please find out what is happening.'" Spencer said from memory. The room filled with a laugh as he sat there confused. 

"Well there you've got it. The local PD called us in thinking it may be drug related." She turned off the board. Hotch got up, collecting the papers and files. "Wheels up in thirty." He said before leaving the room, with the rest of the team scrambling. 

Spencer sighed, well I can sleep on the jet. Derek put an arm on Spencer's shoulder, "Hey pretty boy, how did it go with your mom?" He asked, it stunned Spencer, has he really remembered? But then again I did call him the night I got there. I couldn't sleep and I knew that Derek would be up in the gym. 

"She is fine, the medication makes her tired though, so I didn't get to talk to her a bunch." He said looking at Derek's shoes. "I'm sorry again for calling you that late at night, I just knew everyone else would be asleep and I-" He was cut off by Derek firming his grip on his shoulder, he of course flinched, hating when people touched him, but for some reason he didn't mind when Derek touched him. "Don't apologize, you know I'll always be there when you call! Any of us would." Derek smiled and let go of him, walking over to his desk to pick up a magazine and unwrap a Blow Pop from the inside his desk, he smiled taking it into his mouth, putting the stick on between his canine and back teeth on his right. "Want one?" He said popping it out of his mouth, opening the draw that he kept his snacks in. His feet were on the desk still, as he reached in and got the bag out. 

Spencer, reluctantly, looked at the bag. "Uh sure," He said, a faint blush on his checks. "What never seen a guy eat a blow pop? What color, pretty boy? Let me guess, blue." This made Spencer look down at his own shoes. A crimson red spreading across his face. Of course I've seen men with suckers in their mouth, just not one that looked so good with it. God, and a blow pop. Of course he'd ask if he wanted blue, it's not like he's teasing me. My-

"Reid?" Derek questioned getting his feet of the desk and standing. "Blue , yeah blue works." Spencer stuttered. "Lost in thought I see, I wonder what your brains up to." He reached down and grabbed the bag from his desk, picking a sucker and giving Spencer it. 

"Thank you," Spencer managed to get out. Rolling the sucker in the palm of his hand. "There is no need to thank me! You looked hungry." Good, I can finally see something in between Pretty Boy's lips . 

He mused, thinking of the sight, smiling to himself. The sound of the wrapper drew him from his day dreams. Spencer popped the sucker in his mouth, keeping a hold of the stick as he bent over and grabbed a newspaper, opening it and sitting on the edge of his desk. Pulling out a pencil, and filling in the cross word. 

If only he knew what he was doing! JJ and Emily came from their desks. "So I see Derek's giving out suckers to everyone but us!" Emily smirked, looking at JJs pout. "Yeah, why not us?!" JJ teased. Spencer took his sucker out of his mouth to talk. "Morgan's got a bag in his desk. I thought he already gave you guys one." As if it had never left his mouth, he popped it back in and began the crossword. 

God to see him bent over the desk, thank God I don't have to get up soon! "Earth to Derek," Emily said, looking concerned that Derek's blank face looking at, what she could assume was the wall next to Spencer's head. "Yes?" He jolted himself from the sight. 

"Can we get one?" He shook his head, handing them the bag. Why did he pick my color? Spencer pondered, well he does know me better than anyone else, so I assume he just guessed.


	3. The Ward

As the team boarded the jet, Spencer darted straight to the couch, laying his head down, just as Derek cleared his throat. "So I guess I'm just going to either sit on you, or watch you take up the entire couch!" Derek teased as he watched the other man, sit up and grumble. He loved to tease Reid. 

"Derek," Hotch warned, "let the boy sleep! He's tired." Spencer shook his head, patting the seat next to him. "I don't mind, I can fall asleep with him here." Derek took that as an accuse to sit by him, and grinned at Hotch. 

As the plan took off, Spencer closed his eyes. Letting himself sink further and further in the couch as he relaxed. Derek was reading some sort of housing magazine, as Emily and JJ were giggling at some sort of joke. Hotch and Rossi were playing some sort of card game, one could assume poker. Derek smiled to himself, seeing Spencer so comfy. The plane, having some turbulence, caused Spencer's head to roll to the side and right onto Dereks shoulder. This made the other man blush. 

"Uh, looks like you have a friend." Rossi said, destracing Hotch to look over at his cards. Spencer mumbled in his sleep, leaving JJ and Emily laughing. "He's just like a little kid!" JJ smiled, watching Spencer droll on Derek's shoulder. 

The plane landed, and much to everyone's surprise, Spencer was still asleep, as well as drooling. "I guess he was tired," Hotch said, getting up to shake him. Derek put his hand up to stop him. "I'll wake him up in a gentler way." He took his hand and tapped on Spencer. Everyone knew that Spencer, when woken abruptly, could swing or even cry from what happened with Tobias. "Pretty boy ," He whispered into the younger mans ear, "we landed sleepy head, time to get up." 

"Mmmm, don't wants to." Spencer whispered into Derek's shoulder. The older man blushed. God is this kid cute when he sleeps. Even cuter when he's half asleep trying to talk. Then, as if shot, Spencer realized where he was, and shot up. "Oh, I'm so sorry for falling asleep on you!" His face grew bright red. Before Derek had the chance to speak, Hotch spoke. "You and Morgan are going to the Stanley David Psychiatric Ward. I want you to see if you can see what they all have in common." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men walked into the psych ward, Spencer taking in the orderly's running around. He had a sickening feeling in his gut. "This reminds me of where my mom is," He whispered Derek heard him though and put his arm around the boy, trying to calm his unsettling thoughts. "Kid, don't worry about it, I know you do bad in busy places. I'll ask all the questions if you want, I know you're tired and need a cup of coffee before anything so serious." The older man smiled, not sure if Spencer knew what he was doing, but faith filled his heart. 

"Thanks ," the younger man smiled, trying to hide his discomfort as the two men walked to the nurses station. The young woman, her hand in a bag of, what the agents thought might be potato chips, and the other scrolling through her cell phone. She seem to be ignoring the bustle of the outside world. Derek cleaned his through, trying to get her attention, but to no prevail as the young nurse put a finger up to him. 

Derek had always been a bit short tempered, especially to disrespect, so it was no surprise when the agent took out his badge and slammed it on the desk in front of her. Spencer blushed, knowing how Derek's temper was he rested a hand on the older man's back trying to calm him down. God, he always knows how to-

A smile spread across Derek's face, but as soon as the smiled appeared, it vanished again as the girl tsked. "What is so important-" she paused looking at the badge, her eyes shifting to the two men in front of her. Spencer flinched at her tone. Noticing that she was staring at him, he gave a small wave. Her eyes looked him up and down and stopped at, well he presumed the gun on his hip, but her eyes were just a tad bit lower. This caught Derek's attention, hating that anyone else looked at Spencer like that he coughed again. 

"We talked to the director, she said that we could come in and talk to the patients showing DIDs. The ones the PD had already spoken to," He smiled as her eyes widen. "So your from the Feds?" she asked. "And I presume you are?" She hissed, taking another potato chip into her mouth. 

"Agent Morgan and-" He was interrupted by one of Spencer's rants. "You really shouldn't potato chips. Potato chips are the number one culprit for weight gain because they are high in fat and highly addictive." Spencer rambled off. The girl, pulling her hand out of the bag, smiled and licked her lips, looking him up and down. "Are you are, sweet thang?" She bit her lips looking at him.

Not liking the way that she looked at his friend, knowing this made Spencer uncomfortable, Derek answered. "Dr. Reid." She smiled, her eyes sparkling at the sound of doctor. "Oh, so you know the human body well?" 

"Uh, I haven't really did much research on it." Spencer mused, "I guess that is one thing that I should study though." Derek chuckled at the girls confusion. 

"He has several PhD's medicine just isn't one of them. Now, if you could be so kind as to show us these patients." The nurse let her confusion roll off her, not really caring. She stood up, and gestured for the men to follow her to the hallways behind her. 

"Just through these doors are where we have them staying," stopping at the first door. The older man looked back at Reid, who was obviously in distress. The young nurse, took the doctor's hand and began to write something on it. "This is my number if you have any questions." She winked, and turned away, but not until the young doctor started to walk to Derek, she smacked his ass. Derek glared at her and Spencer tensed. As she walked off, she began to hum. 

Obviously worried, Spencer starred off, trying to push down the memory of this woman touching him without even asking. "Why did she-" he stopped his questioning seeing the anger in his partners eyes. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, Pretty boy, I just don't like her attitude. Let alone that she touched you without permission." The older man growled. The younger man smirked to himself. 

They walked into the room, toe to toe. This made Spencer feel safe. If anything was to go down he knew at least Derek was there with him. At least he knew every door in the facility was shaking with fear. He chuckled to himself thinking of all the times he had seen Derek kick in a door. 

"Was so funny, Kid-" He stopped mid sentence looking at the woman in the room. She was sitting staring at the two men without blinking. 

"So I suspect," the woman muttered. Looking at her nails, which were bleeding. She had obviously had beautiful nails at one time from the paint that was semi on them. Spencer looked around the room and saw that her wooden desk, that she was sitting next to, had long nail marks. "that the pigs sent you." She chuckled, almost too soft for the men to hear. "I don't know what you expect to hear. I already told them everything."

"How 'bout we start with the events of December 18th. " Derek took out a small notebook, searching his pockets for a pencil. "When did you get that?" Spencer whispered. Derek turned to him, "I didn't know you were going to be with me, so I take a notebook so I don't forget anything." 

"Ah yes, yesterday, Agent?" She met the eyes of both men, starring daggers into their souls. 

"Morgan, and this is Dr. Reid." 

"Oh great," the young woman sighed, standing up and crossing her arms. "Another shrink to try to get into my mind." She growled at the young man. "You don't look much like a shrink." 

"I'm not a so called 'shrink'," Spencer began, confused at why she thought he was. "I have PhDs in-" Derek cut him off before he could continue, "The events of yesterday please, ma'am." 

"Ah yes, the events of yesterday. Before or after I was forced into this hellhole? I suppose before," she took a deep breath and began to pace the room. "I was in my house, I woke up early. That damn snow was falling, I really should move from Oregon. I went to class, I'm a student at Lewis and Clark." She went on about the nursing studies that she's in. As she did this she paced and the older man took notes. 

"So, when did you go to the cafe that the police saw you on in the video camera?" Spencer asked not wanting to hear her bitch about school. She looked confuse. "I wasn't at a cafe," she stated. Confusion lined her eyes. 

"And what about the store?" 

"Oh, I was there trying to get provisions," provisions, Spencer thought, that's an odd word used for going to the store for food. "I picked up honey, oatmeal, soup-" The younger man gave the other a strange look. "Those are all nonperishable foods." he muttered. 

The girl looked at him, "Well I'm glad you know your food groups, Agent." The word agent sired into him. He hated it. "It's actually doctor." 

The older man gritted his teeth. He hated when people were rude to his partner. "So, what about the verbal disagreement in the store with the manager?" 

"Oh, that bitch. She wanted to say that they couldn't take my card. It was 'declined' yet I just bought coffee yesterday with it," As she went on about her disagreement, Spencer went around the room looking at the scene around him. The nail scratches on the desk. He noted the fact that the bed looked like it hasn't been slept in. The light switch was in the middle of the switch, odd for a woman that looked to be about in her twenties, usually small children do that. 

The two men left shortly after, to go to the next twenty plus rooms. "Notice anything?" Derek whispered, leaning into Spencer's ear as the stood outside the next room. This sent a chill down his spine. "Actually yes, there were nail scratched on the desk. Like she was scratching due to a nervous disorder. The bed hasn't been slept in and the light switch was in the middle, like a child does," He blushed as the two men pushed through the next door.


	4. I Like my Coffee Like I Like my Men

The next rooms were all the same. Oddly down to the same scratch marks, bleeding hands, the bed was perfect, no matter how long they had been in, and the light was in the middle of the switch. All the patients were sitting in their chair, next to the desk, looking at their bleeding hands when they walked in. This sent a chill down Derek's spine. They really weren't kidding about it not being good. What struck him as odd was that the people who were brought in on the same day had the same story every time. It was like they were brainwashed.

As the two men walked from the swinging doors, the nurse, still at her station gave Spencer the "call me" sign. Spencer tensed again, but before he knew it they were loading into the SUV. Derek, of course, getting in the drivers seat. "So she gave you her number," Derek said turning the ket in the ignition. "You gonna call her, kid?" Spencer shook his head, "I should've went to the bathroom to wash it off." 

Derek chuckled, felling the weight lift off his chest. Spencer starred out the window as the car started towards the Police Station, but when they passed it, Spencer made a weird sound. "Uh, Morgan, we just passed it." 

"I know, I thought you might want a cup of coffee, before dealing with anymore people," A smile came across Spencer's lips. He really does know me, he thought as he wiggled more in the seat, excited about a cup of coffee. 

He's so cute when he gets excited. Derek pulled into a local cafe, getting out of the car and watching as his partner almost leaped out. "Isn't this the cafe that the first patient we met went to?" The younger one asked walking through the doors and taking in the smell of fresh brewed coffee. He sighed, his eyes closing just smelling the air. A hand went on the small of his back, "I guess you really did need that cup of coffee." The older man said, leading the other into the line. 

"One large black coffee," Spencer said, waiting for Derek to order. I like my coffee like I like my men. "And one french vanilla, extra creme and milk." I like my coffee like I like my men. 

The two men sat down as they waited for the barista to bring their drink. The seats next to the windows were too cold for the skinnier man. He shivered even thinking about it. They sat in the middle of the store, watching those around them have their drinks. "This is a nice little coffee shop," Derek said, his hands resting on the table as he looked at the other man. "I wish we had something like this." 

"Agreed, it would be nice to be able to get normal coffee in the morning," Spencer chuckled, "The Starbucks by the BAU seems to not know what black coffee is." As they both laughed, the barista came with their drinks. They thanked him, Spencer thought that the sweater looked nice on that man and noted that he himself should by one. His own purple cardigan was becoming dingy. 

They drank their coffees in silence, each man occupied with a different thing. Derek thought about the building internal structure. The way that the walls met at perfect 90 degree angles, and how the walls, or more like the colors of the walls, made the coffee shop radiate positive energy. Even the way the lights were positioned seemed to portray the same. 

Spence was busy staring at the books behind Derek. They all looked to be first additions. This intrigued the young man, wondering how on earth a small coffee shop could have sooo many first addition books. He smiled to himself, noticing Derek stare at the walls. He never understood how that man was so moved by walls and paint. To Spencer, that had always been one of the most boring things. 

Derek met the younger boys glance. "What's on your mind?" The younger man yawned, odd since he just drank a cup of coffee. "How can I be every more tired, after drinking a cup of coffee?" The man laughed. It was music to the other's ears. He was so glad to see the other laughed, it seemed like ages since he did. 

"Well, you can always sleep in the car, kid. Maybe you'll still find a way to lay your head on my shoulder." The older man mused. Spencer blushed, thinking about what happened that morning. "Again, I'm" the younger man started. Derek put up his hand . "Stop it, you know I didn't care. You were tired!" 

The two men, done with their drinks, stood up and threw them away. Heading out the door, the older man yawned. As they walked through the door. Both men started to see stars. Leaning on the other, they tried to make it to the SUV, to no prevail, both men succumbed to the darkness. Falling holding the other. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team, gathered in a back room at the police station, began to worry that the two men hadn't came back yet. The team sat, some wringing their hands, other's staring at the clock. Hotch picked up a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee. Rossi, standing from where he was sitting by the unit chief, headed back out the doors of the room, going to get his own cup of coffee. 

"They did have twenty plus patients to interview," Emily said, but in reality, she was trying to calm herself down more than others. JJ nodded, "But Reid was with him, and Reid doesn't like being out to long without calling and checking in." 

Hotch, still holding the cup of coffee, stated, "They were in the psychiatric ward, maybe they couldn't call, just like in hospitals. JJ, Emily, tell me what you guys found out at the hospital, again." Hotch knew that he had to get his teams mind off of the men. They probably got 'lost', knowing the two of them, they're probably off somewhere snuggling. A small smile crossed his lips, the whole team joked about the two of them behind their backs. Everyone knew they had feelings for the other, but like usual, they were the last to know. That's why he always assigned them together. The brawn and the brain. 

"The wife, Jovanna, couldn't remember much," Emily started off," she has a minor concussion. He beat her so hard that her nose was broken, three ribs, she had a bandage around her head and her back needed several stitches. What she could recall was gruesome. She said that her husband has drug his nails into her back, until they both bled. She clearly remembered his fingers bleeding and he sat down in a chair, staring off into nothing. He flipping the light switch into the middle. She recalls the look in his eyes, but she passed out before her sister found her." 

"Did anyone contact the sister?" Rossi said, apparently he snuck in sometime during the story. He sat back down, with the coffee cup in his hand, he took a long swig and placed it down nect to Hotch's. 

"No, we haven't been able to get her number," JJ said looking at the table. "We were going to call Garica, but-" Rossi smiled, "But the boys went missing." JJ nodded. 

"Call her and get the number, we can deal with the boys when they get here." Hotch said, finishing the coffee and throwing it in the trash. The girls nodded, leaving the room, JJ opened her phone and dialed. 

"Hello, my Barbie, what can these magic hands do for you today?" Garcia said, her hot pink pencil in her hand. She sneezed at the fluffy ended. 

"Bless you," both of the girls said, "Well of course I'm blessed, I'm getting a call from my favorite girls!" Emily rolled her eyes and laughed, "Garcia, were the only other girls on the team! Anyway we called to ask if you could fine Jovanna's sister's number," and then in a tone so quiet Garcia almost didn't hear it, "also, can you track Morgan and Reid's phones?" 

A gasp came from the other end, "What happened to Chocolate Thunder and the Boy Wonder?" Her voice cracked asking, wow that sounds like a lame comic book, she thought waiting for the girls to answer. 

"They haven't returned to the station after we sent them to the psych ward."Emily said. Garcia chuckled, "Oh the boys are probably off somewhere you know, rolling around. But I'll track their phones!" She said with the line clicking off. The girls stood there staring at each other and shrugged.


	5. Invasion of the Body Snatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short I’m sorry

The two men, woke up in a dark room, only unlike the couple, they were searching for the other. When the light came on by the other man, the one who had taken that couple, neither of them were looking at him, they locked eyes on each other. 

"Oh, Feds," the man said, holding their badges in this hand, "this will be extra fun, looks like we have a Dr. Spencer Reid and a Mr. Derek Morgan," he said looking at the men who were looking at each other. 

"Get me out of these stupid zip ties before I break them," Spencer growled, trying to break the zip ties, but his wrists wouldn't break them. "When I get outta these, the team will hear about this!" 

Derek's eyes grew wide, "You were are barista, I should've known not to let Derek take me to that coffee shop, no matter how nice that coffee was. Statically, you're more likely to be drugged by people serving you drinks," The man by the light looked confused. First off all these men weren't acting like the others. Then he hit his head, of course, they were looking at each other when they woke not him! "I don't mean to be rude," the man said, Spencer scoffed, "no, no, not rude you just tie us up," he said finally getting the zip ties broken. "The number one way to be drugged is by leaving your drink alone at a party". Spencer stood up, punching the man in the face, and while he did knock out the man, he broke his hand. "Goddammit," he cursed, as he walked over to Derek in the seat next to his. "Here, Pretty boy," he said getting the zip ties undone with a knife he found in the dark room. 

"Can you believe him?" Derek asked, "He told me I, Dr. Spencer Reid, the man with an identical memory was wrong!" Spencer chuckled, a smile crossed his face, "He was just trying to get under your skin, kid. Come on let's get you up and I'll call Hotch and tell him that were in the unsubs house. " He smiled, putting a hand on Derek's back. "I know you don't like the dark." They traveled up the stairs, but before they were able to call Hotch, the door was being kicked in and the team burst in. Emily smiled when she seen the men were safe. Hotch and Rossi opened the door to find the unsub knocked out. 

The two men just watched everything around them, as JJ put a hand on Spencer's shoulder she said, "Good thing that me and Emily called Garica," Derek look at JJ, 'Actually, it's Emily and I," he said. JJ looked confused but rolled it off, "Oh, of course Baby Girl could find us," Spencer said with a smile. JJ shivered, something was up. She didn't know what this man did, but the two men were not acting like themselves. "Hotch, Emily, Rossi, get in here now,". The rest of the team came up, the stairs creaking from the weight. "Whats wrong, JJ?" Rossi asked looking from the two men to JJ. 

"I can't explain it, but somethings wrong with them." JJ said, concern on her face. "Did they hurt you?" Rossi asked looking at JJ, scanning her to see if there were any bruises. "Why in the hell would I hurt a woman. I broke my damn hand punching the unsub." Spencer said . That's when Rossi noticed Spencer's mangled hand. Derek stood behind him, wringing his hands and blushing. Rossi looked at Derek before looking back at Spencer.   
"Yeah, you were right JJ, something is wrong. Let's get them back to the station before anything else happens. That jackov really just shortened our chances."   
"What do you mean?" Spencer said putting his arm around Derek, "nothing's wrong with us, we got the guy! Let's go back to the station!"   
The rest of the team looked at Spencer, "Look down at your clothes," Hotch suggested, maybe the fact that he was wearing a sweater vest would make it seem like something was off.   
"This sick bastard put me in Pretty boys clothes! No offense! I just don't want to stretch them out, I know you don't like your clothes ruined!" He said smiling at the other and ruffling the hair that he didn't have.  
"None taken," Derek looked up, smiling at him, "actually, did you know that sweater vest were invested in 1960s by JFK?" The others looked around. "Uh... that's not exactly true." Emily chuckles.   
"Well Emily, when you have an IQ of 187, you can state facts!"   
"More like 87," she chuckled.


End file.
